


when hearts like ours meet

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Caleb is fire, Molly is resistant, and together they become whole.





	when hearts like ours meet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the discords !
> 
> Was feeling a little fluffy today and a little descriptive, too, so have many thoughts and descriptions i guess
> 
> Title from Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash

Caleb is fire. Molly is resistant.

 

Mollymauk looks stunning. They’re wearing a silken robe with carefully embroidered symbols and imagery that represents everyone and everything he holds dear. Intertwining threads carrying messages of intertwining fates in the way they’re patterned. The back has a set of intricately detailed skeletal wings surrounded by flowers. There is a tribute to every member of the Nein, but the most important to Molly right now is the flame that shimmers on the front left of the fabric. It seems to flicker almost imperceptibly. And around it, a wreath of sage. The two symbols intertwine to make one.

 

Before him stands Mollymauk in all their glory, wearing symbols of their love. Caleb thinks of their heart, as he begins reciting the first vows. Their lovely soul and spirit, represented by the grin currently overtaking their features. His gaze drifts across them as he talks, focused now entirely on Molly’s facial expressions. The little crinkle beneath their left eye when they start tearing up. The slightly smudged lipstick from five minutes before the ceremony commenced, the two lovers too impatient to hold off on seeing each other before their nuptials.

 

Caleb notices he’s crying when a handkerchief appears by his eye, a lilac hand wiping away the wetness.

 

The tears don’t stop flowing when Molly begins reciting; rather he feels his cheeks get damper as the words keep going straight to his very being. If Caleb were to look around, he would not see a single dry eye in the small space they’re in. But he’s too fixated with how Molly’s mouth is moving, shaping declarations of love, how the ornaments on their horns and in their ears frame their face in sparkling colours. The vows are finished and as the two of them join hands, the cleric of Sehanine starts telling them about the connection between life and death and living because of the two. Of dedicating yourself to endeavors of love. Of unashamedly presenting your soul, the bare existence of your very person, to another.

 

The threads on Molly’s robe look to be individually glistening with divinity, threads around their joined hands start visibly shimmering with the same light. A fresh breeze kicks up and Caleb and Mollymauk alike take a deep breath of surprisingly cold air for this warm Autumn evening. The chill continues from their lungs to the rest of their bodies, a strange but not uncomfortable tingle rushing through them both in unison.

 

Then, a warm sensation on the back of their necks, almost like someone breathing. They’ve been looking into each other’s eyes for minutes now, and there’s a tiny sparkle of a deep connection. Caleb feels happiness well up in him, but it seems almost doubled, like an extra dimension has been added on as an afterthought.

 

From beyond the Divine Gate, through her champion and their now eternally trysted spouse, Sehanine watches over them and vows to be their sanctuary, just as they have now become each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you wonderfully for reading !
> 
> Twitter: @icednik_  
> Tumblr: @icednik


End file.
